


I'm Sorry

by queenofthemoment



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthemoment/pseuds/queenofthemoment
Summary: OneShot while Cidney and Ward are engagedSet Before The Queens to You





	

Cidney pushed away the comforter on her bed gently so not to disturb Ward. She brushed back some sweaty stray hairs from her forehead. Normally she was freezing and had the blankets piled on but tonight it was Ward sleeping comfortably and her getting hot. Her stomach felt weird too, she knew that burger she ate earlier was a little pink but it was so good she didn’t even think about it. She wondered if Grant felt weird from his food too but it certainly didn’t seem like it since she had been the only one complaining about her dinner not settling well. Getting up she padded softly across the room to grab a tank top but suddenly ran for the bathroom when she felt her stomach lurch. 

Ward woke up to the sound of his fiancé throwing up. After flipping on the light Ward made his way to her side and rubbed her back as she heaved over the toilet. 

“I think I got food poisoning” Cidney groaned leaning back into Ward.

Ward felt her forehead, “You’re burning up. I don’t think it was food poisoning. Besides we both ate at the same restaurant and I feel fine.”

“We didn’t eat the same thing.” She countered

“No but I was sick last week and you thought that was food poisoning too.” He helped her move to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Well you said your food tasted funny that night.”

“No way we both got food poisoning in the same week from two different places we go to all the time.”

“You don’t know.” She stated before she resumed throwing up. Ward left the bathroom and shortly returned.

“You even said something’s been going around campus.” He handed her a bottle of water.

“Yeah...there’ve been a lot of empty seats lately.”

“Looks like there will be another empty one tomorrow.”

“Can’t miss. I have a quiz and a presentation.” Cidney stood by the sink and began brushing her teeth.

“Email your professors.”

“No I can’t miss.”

“I think they’ll understand.” 

“I feel better after throwing up.” She insisted, “I’ll be fine tomorrow. Besides you went into work when you were sick.”

She snuggled down under the covers of their bed and Ward slipped in beside her and kissed the back of her neck. “I couldn’t miss. You can.”

“Grant, that presentation is 25% of my grade.”

“I know.” He wrapped an arm around her, “Just see how you feel in the morning, okay?”

“Okay” she sighed.

A couple hours later Cidney woke again feeling sick. Without disturbing Ward she visited the bathroom once again and sat down on the floor. She was cold now and shaking like a leaf. She pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself and continued to sit there shivering. Ward came in again when she started throwing up. 

“I’m freezing.” She whimpered

Ward went to their closet and pulled out one of his sweatshirts and a pair of Cidney’s fleece leggings. Cidney quickly put on the cozy items and brushed her teeth again.  
Pulling the comforter over her shoulders she pulled the hood close to her face and tugged the sleeves down over her hands. 

“Still want to go in tomorrow?”

She shook her head dejectedly, “I can’t make a presentation like this.” 

“Email your professor.” 

“Okay.” She murmured as she started falling back to sleep as she stole Ward’s warmth. 

A few hours later Cidney slipped into the bathroom again. She didn’t think she’d throw up immediately but she definitely felt lousy. Folding a towel she laid it on the floor to use as a pillow. At 5:30am Ward found his fiancé lying on the bathroom floor shivering in her sleep. Shaking his head he gathered her into his arms and took her to bed. 

Cidney awoke again when Ward came back from his run. “Hey” she whispered

Ward knelt beside the bed and felt her forehead, “You’re hot.”

“You ain’t so bad looking yourself.” She flirted. 

He rubbed his thumb over her temple “Feeling any better?”

Cidney shook her head slightly, “Not really.” 

“Get some more rest.”

“The presentation is at nine. I think I could get through that.” Cidney began to sit up and get out of the bed but Ward gently pushed her back down.

“You’re not going. I already emailed both your professors. Dr. Hanning said you can take the quiz online and I didn’t see one yet from Dr. Martin about your presentation.” Ward sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on one arm placed on the other side of Cidney, effectively caging her on the bed.

“If I fail his class and have to retake it I’m blaming you.” she ran her hand up and down his forearm. 

“I’m sure he’ll let you make it up. You said you were in the first group of presentations anyway. He can tack you onto a different day.” 

“You’re probably right.”

“Course I am.”

Cidney pushed against Ward as she sat up, “I need to shower, I feel gross.” 

“Alright, I have to go to work. I’ll try to call you this afternoon and see how you’re doing.” He kissed her forehead

“Think you’ll be late tonight?”

“I don’t know.” Ward lingered on the edge of the bed with his hand resting on her lower back. There were so many moments he just wanted to tell her what he did. That there was  
always a chance he wouldn’t come home. He knew he could be gone in a moment and she’d never know the truth…it didn’t really seem fair.

“You okay?” Cidney pulled him out of his thoughts

“I’m good,” he kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers, “I’ll see you later. Take it easy today, okay?”

“Okay,” she promised, “Have a good day.”

“You too. Make sure you rest!”

“Yes sir!” she gave him a mock salute. 

After Ward left Cidney stepped into the shower. Letting the warm spray wash over her she breathed out a relaxed sigh and stayed in the shower till the water ran cold. After drying off Cidney contemplated what she would do with her day. She wasn’t used to down time. All her life she’d always been moving and when she was settled she was almost always working on something. After a few hours of flitting between shuffling cards and playing solitaire and watching awful daytime television she looked toward her schoolbooks. When she’d checked her emails after her shower she’d been relieved to see that her professor moved her into the last group for presentations. She thought about practicing her presentation again, or working ahead on some assignments but she’d promised Ward she’d relax today.  
Keeping that promise was harder than she thought it’d be. But by the end of the day she’d pampered herself by painting her nails and putting on a facemask. When Ward came home she was dozing on the couch. She stirred when she heard the front door click shut and followed as Ward went into the bedroom to change. Ward shifted his stiff muscles as Cidney wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. 

“How was your day?”

“Good.” He struggled to keep the pain out of his voice. “Did you nap at all today?”

“Not really.”

Cidney looked him over as he turned to her, “Are you okay? You look tired.” 

“Long day.” Ward told her, “How about you get to bed? I’ll join you soon.”

Cidney watched his retreating back and changed for bed. She knew something was bothering him. A lot of things seemed to be bothering him lately that he didn’t share with her. Nagging was something she despised and while she knew he was aware that she was there for him she couldn’t help feeling helpless. Marriage required communication, and theirs wouldn’t do well if they were always keeping secrets.  
She settled under the covers her hands rested on her stomach as she lay twisting her ring. Her mind was listing things that could be bothering him and matching them with something she could do to show him everything was okay. Her fingers stilled when she felt Ward’s warm hand close over them and raise them to his lips.

“What are you fretting about?” 

“Nothing” she murmured 

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her thumb, “Don’t worry about school. You’re doing great and you’ll graduate in a couple months.” 

“It’s not that…” her voice low “Grant?”

“Mm?”

She rolled into Ward’s side and rested her head on his shoulder. He gathered her in his arms as her fingers drew patterns over his heart and waited patiently for her to continue.  
“Is everything okay? You’re been working late more and you just seem really preoccupied and you aren’t talking about-“ 

Ward interrupted her rambling, “I’m sorry.”

She stiffened slightly; she wasn’t entirely sure where he was going. “I’m sorry I can’t talk to you about work. I want to tell you everything but I can’t…”

“It’s okay…I was just letting my imagination run wild.” 

“You have nothing to worry about,” he lied “I promise.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.” Cidney shifted to get more comfortable and finally remained still against him. Ward listened as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her he was undercover. That he nearly had enough Intel. That he didn’t know if he’d be there another few months or years. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for when he’d hurt her; sorry they wouldn’t grow old together. He just wanted to tell her he was sorry.


End file.
